Printed matter, in particular newspapers and magazines, removed from, for example, an inserting machine or a collecting folder, is customarily first collected in fixed numbers in a stack before being shipped. For this purpose a so-called "stacker", for example, can be used for forming the stacks. The stacks of printed matter created in this manner are then customarily kept together in a bundle by means of a tie. In general, a plastic foil enclosing the stack is additionally used for preventing damage. These packages of printed matter ready for shipping are subsequently transported to the shipping points, where the ties are cut and, if required, the plastic foil is removed to allow re-packaging of the printed matter into new packages or the display of individual pieces of printed matter for sale.
With the above described customary methods, the material used for tying and the protective cover are discarded as non- reusable materials. Furthermore, the known methods are also disadvantageous in that elaborate tying devices are needed for preparing bundles ready for shipment from the individual pieces of printed matter lying loosely on top of each other. The production of bundles ready for shipment by means of these tying devices furthermore requires considerable time. Finally, even with the use of plastic foil covers, which increase the amount of non-reusable materials used, for the tied packages of printed matter, only limited protection is achieved during loading and unloading of transport vehicles and during the transport itself.